You Are The Only Exception
by HeatherMarriiee
Summary: Sam is the new kid in Lima, and doesn't plan for half of the things that happen to her. New friends, new groups, even less work, but when she has to choose between her and dreams or her family, who will it come down too? (Ryder/OC)
1. Introduction

When I was younger I saw, my Daddy leave.

He packed up his things, and walked out the door.

He told us it was for the better, that one day I would thank him even.

That was a lie.

Since I was 9 when he left, nothing has gone the way it's supposed to. I know there isn't exactly a guideline for how a life is supposed to be lived, but I know for a fact this isn't how I'm supposed to be living.

I had to grow up pretty fast. I had to miss birthday parties, graduations, summer fun. All to take care of my younger brother and sister, the twins. They were born shortly before Dad left, though leaving his only a few month old children meant nothing to him, but I try not to let that bother me.

I've also had to take care of our Mom. She has practically lost her marbles since Dad left, and I've had to carry our family's very heavy weight on my small, weak shoulders.

I've had a job since I was 12, which is only 4 almost 5 years, but even so. That's a lot to ask of a 12 year old.

I gave up my life, and my free time to make sure our family had food, and the necessities a household should just be given as a human right. I've never gotten to go to parties or spend any time in extracurricular activites. I've never had time to plan any bits of my future, such as going to college or making sure my dreams come true. It's always been about Maddy and Jack, the twins. They're 7 years old now, and they have it much easier than I did when I was close to that age.

At 10, I was searching out small Ohio town for jobs, hoping someone would hire me. Of course, being only 10 years old, no one cared. No gave a damn as I pleaded with them to just let me sweep the floor for $15, and I'd leave. They would toss me out on my butt, and tell me to wait until Christmas for the My Little Pony toy I wanted. Little did they know, all I really wanted was my family to fuse together, and be okay again. Not some silly toy.

I went years without brand new clothes, or anything considered cool for that matter so my siblings could. Of course, not having name brand clothing or a perfect show dog meant teasing. I could take that, always could handle words, but I didn't want the twins to go through that so that I could be happy, Dad wouldn't have wanted me to be so selfish.

A few months ago was the begging of summer vacation. While most of the Ohio teens went to the beach, and to the fair grounds, and I bit my tongue and went into work. Most kids have summer jobs, but only summer jobs, but I have jobs all year round. Summer just means more time to work, which means two jobs.

I work at an ice cream shop year round. It sucks the most in the winter when there are barely any customers and the shop is colder than the weather outside. During the summer though, its filled with sweaty, sticky, stinky, cranky children and adult praying for a little slice of the coldness that my freezing fingers can supply them with.

During the summer, aside form the ice cream shop, I work at a summer camp. Its a musical summer camp. I've always loved to sing, and I've been told I'm good at it. I've never believed them, but when I was accepted as a counselor here, I began to have some faith.

I work with the kids around the twins age, and help them with their singing and dancing. At the end of each summer I'm exhausted and feel like I earned 15-25 new siblings, and cant help but hope they have wonderful lives, which are hopefully the complete opposite of mine. Camp was better this summer, it helped me ease into moving to a new town.

In June, Mom was offered a job. Surprising to me, and all the other people in our apartment building. In fact, when we moved out they thought we were being evicted. We moved to Lima for Mom's new job. She even managed to get us a small house, something I've never had. Mom works at a coffee shop. She told us she was being recruited across the state for a big job, surprisingly I wasn't very shocked to find out I was getting payed better than she was, and was thankful both the camp and the ice cream shop were in between the two towns perfectly.

I wipe the sweat from my forehead, as I lock the door to the back of the ice cream shop. I walk to my clunker of a car, and then switch keys. I turn the key in the ignition. I start down the road towards our drab green ranch house. Its in the outskirts of town, not the best area for the twins to play in the street like kids, but we were looking on the happy side that we at least had a house now.

I park in our small driveway, next to my fathers old car that my Mom adopted for herself. I reach over grabbing my bag, not excited for the first day of school tomorrow and the major cut in may from the ice cream shops hours. I drop my bag in my small bedroom, which is really more comparable to a large closet. You have to walk through the twins bedroom, and into the closet then up a few steps and its my room.

Of course, Mom didn't think of giving her working child a nice room, she gave it to herself. The woman who worked five hours a day, three days a week. The upside to my small closet, is it has its own bathroom, but to be honest, thats the only upside.

I take a fast shower, thoroughly washing my long wavy dark brown, almost black hair. I make sure all the small amount of makeup I wear, is removed, and head back to the closet. I pick through my drawers and pull out the best outfit I can manage for a first day.

I slip out of the closet room, and make sure the twins are tucked in and sleeping, kissing the top of each of their heads, then laying clothes out for them. Fresh, new, top of the line clothing for their first day, while I wear clothing from a resale shop.

I go back into my closet room, trying to fall asleep with happy thoughts. Not the thoughts of falling for a boy, which I vowed never to do, not wanting it to end up like my parents, to have him rip my heart out. Or being put at the bottom, again. Or being picked on, shunned. As always, trying to think of the positive slipped through my fingers, as I dreamt of the worst possible scenarios.


	2. First Days

After wasting a whole half an hour perfecting my hair and makeup, and another half an hour trying to locate the school, I finally arrived at McKinley.

I walk into the school tugging on my red knit sweater, my tattered sneaker wedges hitting the ground, clunking with each step I take as I direct myself to the main office.

_Clunk, clunk, clunk. _

I mentally kick myself for not wearing classier shoes to school, but get over it as soon as I pull on the glass door, opening to the office. A few students sit in the chairs and I wonder if they're new students or if they managed to get in trouble within the first period of the first day of school. I settle on them being new, trying to keep my thoughts high, just for today at least.

I take a deep breath and walk to the desk, my hands gently landing on the smooth wood that the secretary's pristine computer sits atop. "Excuse me," I say softly, adjusting my worn out leather purse, that doubled as an excellent school bag.

The woman looks up her kind brown eyes, boring into my bright blue ones. "Hello, welcome to McKinley. Are you a new student?"

I nod. "Yes ma'am,"

She smiles and gestures to the seats where a few girls and boys are already seated. "Principal Figgins will take your file soon, and then Ms. Pillsbury will help you become accustomed with our school,"

"Thank you," I smile gently and look up to the chairs.

I sigh and awkward walk past a few student, and sit in between a girl and a boy, both look to be around my age. The girl with a sweet, gentle looking face, and long flowing light brown wavy hair and soft gray-blue eyes. The boy with side swept feathery light brown hair, and a sweet nervous looking face, and gentle brown eyes. I couldn't help but notice that he was extremely attractive, but as soon as I do, I remind myself of the heartbreak my family has gone through.

I reach into my bag pulling out my phone, and earbuds, sticking only one in, just to be sure I don't miss anything.

"Psst, psst," I look in the direction of the whisper and meet eyes with the girl beside me. I blink a few times before realizing she was trying to get my attention. I tug my ear phone out and look back at her. She smiles softly, and gestures to my phone.

"Greece is one of my favorite musicals," She says and I blink a few times before I realize she was talking about my music. I nod and smile.

"Mine too," I sigh giving her a soft smile in return, to which her smile grows.

"Really? Are you thinking about auditioning for th-"

"Samantha Julia Cartwright, Mr. Figgins will speak with you now," A woman says from another set of glass doors. I give the girl apologetic eyes and stand up, dropping my phone into my bag, and walking into the office, that smelled of Indian Curry. I crinkle my nose and sit down in the leather chair.

"Samantha Carwright, correct?" He asks his accent hitting me full force. I nod and swallow nervously.

"Yes, sir," I say softly, my voice not giving me the confidence I needed for a first day, a fresh start. He sticks out his hand expectantly and I reach into my bag, pulling out the file with my name printed across it.

It had all my test scores, and notes from my other school counselors and even bosses inside. It held the key to my future, and success. It wasn't much, nothing comparable to the other kids at this school, and my old one, but it was mine. I wasn't proud of it, but it was one thing I knew wouldn't disappear.

He reads through the notes with a blank face. I have always been good at reading people, but he was giving me nothing to work with. His fingers drummed on the desk, giving me the feeling he wanted to be here as much as I did, which wasn't very much. He finishes and hands the file to a secretary, who goes to her computer.

"She will have your schedule provided, and then you will see Ms. Pillsbury with the rest of the children," He says simply. "You may go,"

I nod smiling a small barely noticeable smile, and walking back to my seat beside the pretty girl who likes Greece. She opens her mouth to ask me the question when a name is called, and she sighs walking into Mr. Figgins office, and my schedule is handed to me.

Geometry

Physics

Health

AP Literature

Physical Education-Soph.

Lunch

World History

Study Hall

I sigh and fold it, sticking it into the side pocket of my bag, and zipping it back up. The boy who is seated beside me's chair squeaks as he moves back. I turn and look at him confused and he turns his eyes piercing into mine. I feel a blush creeping on my cheeks, and he smiles gently.

"We have World History, and Study Hall together," He says simply before looking back to his lap. I give him a curt nod, not caring much, and tucking my knees up.

The time drags on as Mr. Figgins meets with other students, and schedules are printed before the short ginger walks into the room, a smile plastered on her face.

"Hello everyone, I'm Ms. Pillsbury," She gives us a small wave, and I blink a few times not moving. She makes a hand motion for us to stand and we slowly do and follow her. "I'll give you the tour of the school,"

I walk behind her falling instep with the boy who sat beside me. The girl, no where to be seen, so far. I look around at each of the faces, quickly concluding we were definitely not all the same age here.

"Wait!" I hear a pleading call and turn to see the girl who sat beside me running to catch up with the group. We all slow down, barely, and I stop to wait for her, causing the boy to stop too. She gives me a thankful smile and walks beside me.

I look around as Ms. Pillsbury blabbers on about each of the classrooms and hallways, and I honestly could care less. I don't listen much to adults, its always been easier for me to figure things out by myself.

"Marley Rose," I hear her whisper and turn to the girl, who had her hand stuck out to mine. I take it in mine and shake it while saying.

"Samantha Cartwright, but I'd prefer if you called me Sam," I tell her. She smiles and nods.

"Its nice to meet you Sam Cartwright," She smiles and glances at Ms. Pillsbury as I do. "Anyways, I was just asking if you were thinking of auditioning for the New Directions,"

"Whats that?" I ask looking at her through my fallen hair.

"Its the show choir! Gosh, they won Nationals last year, you didn't hear about that?" She says shocked, but clearly enthusiastic about this. I hold back a chuckle as her eyes sparkle with passion.

"No, I'm sorry. I have a job, a-and prior commitments," I explain. "Now that I think about it, I think I did hear that one time or another. Good luck though,"

"Anyone who listens to music from Greece has to try out, please?" She begs her eyes shining. I can't help but chuckle as I shake my head.

"I really, really can't I'm sorry," I sighs and look down. "Maybe next year,"

That was always something I said. Maybe next year I'll get a nice car. Maybe next year, I'll get a great new wardrobe. Maybe next year, I'll get an amazing job. Maybe next year, I'll have a fantastic experience. But no matter how many maybe next year's I through out, they never happened.

"I've heard that excuse before, don't get your hopes up Marley," The boy from beside me says and I cross my arms. Marley sighs and I glare at him gently.

"Please. You think I won't audition next year?" I asks harshly. He shrugs and laughs slightly, his laugh beyond adorable.

"I don't think you'll audition this year, or next year, or our senior year," He says.

"Well you don't know me," I snap. He rolls his eyes.

"Prove it," He says teasingly. For some reason I grab onto this dare. Maybe I needed something like this, something to for myself. I cut a few hours down on the ice cream shop and we'd be fine.

"I will," I say and turn to Marley. "When are auditions,"

She gapes at the two of us before clearing her throat. "Friday,"

"Can you pull something together by then?" The boy teases I glare at him but look at Marley sweetly.

"I'll be there," I smile. She grins and hugs me, and I stick my tongue out at the boy, he rolls his eyes and we hear Ms. Pillsbury clear her throat as she leads us down a secluded hallway where a windowed office is with her name on a desk.

"Alphabetical order," She says and I slide down a the lockers sitting on the cold tile, one knee propped up the other in front of me.

Marely sits beside me, the mysterious, yet cute, boy on the other side. A few names are called before mine and I stand up leaving my bag to the safety of Marley and walk into her office.

"So, you're Samantha Cartwright?" She asks. I nod.

"Sam,"

"Well, Sam," She sighs. "You have quite the interesting file,"

"I do?" I raise an eyebrow. She nods.

"You lost your father, and have had consistent jobs since then. Very impressive, is there a reason you work so hard, so much?" She asks cleaning the desk a bit.

"For the twins," I sigh looking at my lap, my heart aching.

"What twins?" She asks curiously, and I can tell she actually cares.

"My Dad... He um, walked out on us when I was 7. The twins we're only a few months old. My little brother and sister, Maddy and Jack. They're 7 years old now, and I work so they don't have as little as I did when I was growing up," I admit. She nods sadly.

"What about your Mom?" She asks smiling again, eating a few grapes.

I chuckle and shake my head, suddenly choked up. "My mom moved us across Ohio for a bad paying coffee shop job, her first since Dad left," I explain. She nods and looks at me, her eyes gleaming.

"What kind of activities are you thinking of joining?" She asks smiling. I shrug and sigh then it hits me.

"I'm going to audition for the New Directions," I tell her. She smiles brightly and nods as a beeper goes off.

"Well it was nice to meet you Sam," She smiles. "Come and talk to me anytime," She says and I nod and stand, walking back to my seat.

"You okay?" A voice says beside me and I turn to look at the boy. I nod and look back at my lap as a name is called and he goes into Ms. Pillsbury's office.

I play with the thread on my sweater as Marley is called a few minutes later. I try to block everything out, but can't ignore the feeling of being poked in the side.

"What?" I snap turning to the boy.

"You're not okay," He says simply.

"Maybe I'm not, what's it to you!" I growl quietly. He raises his hands in defense.

"Just trying to be nice," He says frowning.

"Don't," I whisper.

"Look if you plan on making it here, you probably should't push away the only person taking interest in you," He says softly and I roll my eyes.

"Maybe I don't plan on making it here," I say simply. He sighs and shakes his head.

"You're impossible," He states. I smile.

"Thank you," I look away. He scoffs.

"Whatever," He looks down the opposite end of the hallway.

Ms. Pillsburry comes out as I turned about to apologize. She takes each individually to our lockers, and then tells us how to get to our last class. Luckily, I have study hall, which is practically free period.

Unfortunately I have to go with the boy who sat beside me. I walk over to his locker and stare at him until he notices me. He practically screams when he does.

"Jeez, I didn't even hear you," He gasps. I smile and chuckles softly.

"Silence is a gift," I say simply. He smiles and shakes his head laughing. "Come on,"

I walk beside him to out class as the other students slam into us. The boy was stronger, heavier, and definitely more muscular than me, and when people bumped into him, they bounced off and he walked with ease. As I'm bumped into though, I'm practically thrown across the hallways, and the boy found that rather amusing.

After finally reaching study hall, we both sit in the back, at a double desk. He plays games on his phone, and I listen to music. We both subtly sneak glances at each other, and I can't help but wonder what his name is, who he is.

After the hour passes, the final bell of the day rings and I stand to leave, I turn and bump into him, my face crashing into his toned chest. I make a face and step back, he smelled really good. He chuckles and pats my head turning to leave. I walk a few feet behind him and he pauses in the doorway.

"I'm Ryder by the way,"


	3. The Audition

I walked out of the ice cream shop, racing back to school. My audition is in an hour. Surprisingly, I'm actually excited.

I pull into the parking lot, and run to auditorium in my dress and bump into someone. "S-Sorry," I manage out looking up, to a smile. Ryder's smile.

"Y-You're-"

"You came!" Marley runs over and hugs me. I smile to her slightly.

"Samantha Cartwright," A man says. My hands shake with fear, and I take a step backwards. Ryder places his hand on my back.

"Stage is the other way, sweet heart," He says and I shiver and nod. I take a deep breath adjusting my dark blue ruffled strapless dress. I

I walk out onto the stage my black heels clacking against the stage. Holy shit, that's a lot of people watching. I close my eyes and take a deep breath once I reach the microphone.

"My name is Samantha Cartwright and I'll be singing 100 Years by Five Fighting For Five," I say and Ms. Pillsbury gives me a thumbs up.

"What inspired that choice," The man with curly hair that sat beside Ms. Pillsbury asked.

"Life is too short to miss out on things, and I've put my own dreams aside for too long," I smile confident in my answer.

"Lets here it," He says and a few kids clap. I take a deep breath and grip the microphone. I close my eyes before letting myself sing softly, yet elegantly.

_"I'm 15 for a moment, Caught in between 10 and 20. And I'm just dreaming, Counting the ways to where you are. I'm 22 for a moment, And she feels better than ever, And we're on fire, Making our way back from Mars." _

I continue singing, the best that I can become of myself, and finish with a smile. The former glee club bursts into applause and a few even stand. I hear a lot of whispers, something sounding like.

"The new Rachel Berry,"

The teacher smiles and stands. "That was excellent,"

"Thank you," I smile out of breath, and he nods.

"Glee rehearsal are everyday after school at 4, in the choir room. I'll see you there," He says and I smile even bigger and run off stage. Marley grins and hugs me.

"That was incredible!" She smiles. "How am I supposed to top that?"

I chuckle and shrug. "You will, trust me," I smile.

"Thanks!" She grins and trots out onto the stage.

"That really was incredible, Sam," I turn and see Ryder smirking slightly.

"I told you'd I'd be here," I say and yawn. He nods smiling.

"Well good, I'm glad you were," He smiles looking down at me. "That was amazing. I guess I'll see you in Glee Club on Monday," He winks and walks off.

I sighs and grab my bag and coat, walking to my car. I slide in smiling to myself. I got into the best show choir in the country. I start the car and drive home. I sneak into the closet.

I shower and put my one and only nice dress on the rack in my small closet.

I sit on my laptop for a few hours, watching all of the New Directions and their competitions performances in awe. That was going to be me. Me singing and dancing with the best show choir in the country.

Me. I didn't have to wait for a strike of luck or a 'maybe next year'. I have it, and I have it now.

I smile to myself and slowly drift off to sleep listening to their voices.

Thats will be me.


	4. First Rehearsal

I fix my dark evergreen knit sweater and pull it further down past the waistline of my black jeans. I open my locker placing my books inside, and taking my keys, wallet, phone and a homework folder and place them in bag.

"Hey stranger," Ryder says closing my locker for me. I roll my eyes but smile.

"Hey," I say and place my bag on my shoulder, walking in the direction of the choir room.

"Going to Glee practice?" He asks and catches up with me.

"Its Monday, and its 3:50, so yes, yes I am," I roll my eyes. "Are you?"

"Yeah, for a but, I have football though," He says and opens the door for me. "Ladies first,"

"Well go on then," I smirk. He fake glares at me and waits for me to walk through first. I sigh, and walk through. "Football?"

He nods. "Yeah, they call me the new star,"

I roll my eyes. "Star benchwarmer?" I tease and his face twinges with a frown.

"Star quarterback," He corrects, looking down. I blush embarrassed. I look over at him.

"Oh um," I whispers. "Sorry," I sigh and he nods.

"Well its okay, you're the new star for Glee club apparently," He chuckles, and I roll my eyes.

"Glee club, and football... That doesn't sound like a normal combination," I say and we pause out side the choir room.

"The old quarterback, was the male lead," He shrugs. "Finn-"

"Hudson," I nod and finish. "Yeah, I know. Those must be some big shoes to fill,"

"I'm game," He says and gently punches my shoulder as he walks in.

I walk quickly behind him, and sit next to him, tucking my knees up. Marley walks in and sits next to me, grinning. I can practically smell the anticipation, and excitement on her.

"Isn't this _so_ exciting!" Marley whispers and Ryder and I both laugh and shake our heads, in complete sync then turn and look at each other strangely.

"I suppose," I shrug and let me knees lean and rest on Ryder's arm. He looks at me confused and shrugs not bothering to say anything about it.

The talking quiets down as the teacher walk in. He claps his hands and walks to the white board writing 'Welcome' on it.

"Lets give a warm New Direction's welcome to our new members," He says gesturing towards Marley, Ryder and I and a few other students and the room erupts into applause.

"For those of you who don't know I'm Mr. Shue," He says. "And almost every week we have a specific assignment. You all get a topic and throughout the week you can all come up here and present with the song of your choosing,"

A few people whisper their ideas and I bite my lip. "With the welcome songs, we also have the debut's of our new members," He adds, and suddenly my stomach knots.

This is happening, this is me. I feel my heart racing. Sure, I preformed for all of them once, but I had rehearsed and I was prepared. Plus, I had nothing to loose. If they said no, it was no. Now, if they don't like it, I'll just be the girl who messed up her first assignment. My hands shake slightly, and Ryder must have noticed because he looks at me, and places his hand gently on my shoulder, giving it a squeeze and taking his hand back.

I look at him and smile gently, thanking him with my eyes, and he gives me a curt nod. Everyone quiets down slightly, and I look up.

"As you all can see Kurt and Finn are back," Mr. Shue says and they smile from their seats in the back. A boy with over gelled hair stands up and speaks.

"I have the perfect welcome song, Mr. Shue," He smiles.

"Perfect, come on Blaine," He says and goes to the front of the class room, giving a smirk to a few other students, whom I recognized as former Glee club members.

He gives the band and orchestra a note and suddenly music starts up, and he sings 'It's Time' by Imagine Dragons, and I can tell by the way he looks at Kurt it had more meaning than, a new begging for us new comers.

We all applaud and he sits down, and Mr. Shue talks more about the fall musical, and Sectionals. Then, dismisses us.

I stand up, and follow Marley out of the choir room, Ryder behind me. Another new glee kid bumps into Marley, and they both topple to the ground. I cover my mouth and step towards them.

"Are you two okay?" I ask and Marley sighs and nods sitting up.

"I'm fine," Marley says and sits up. The guys stands up swiftly and offers her his hand. She takes it and he pulls her up.

"I'm so sorry," He says, and she shrugs. "I'm Jake,"

"Marley," She says and smiles and shakes his hand. He smiles.

"Can I... Can I take you to get some coffee or something," He offers after looking her over. She rolls her eyes.

"Maybe another time," She pats his shoulder and trots off. His face contorts with disappointment and he walks off.

"Thats Ryder, and Sam too," Ryder mutters from behind me and I jump not knowing he was there.

"Seriously," I say once I take in what he said, and shake my head, and start walking away.

"Those are the kind of guys I'd stay away from, Sam," He says and walks behind me. I stop and look at him, my eyebrows raised.

"Well first of all, why should I take your advice? Maybe he'd say the same about you," I blink a few times and he looks at me with a blank face. "Second of all, what kind of guy are you then?"

He smirks and pats the top of my head, making me frown then glare at him. "Well you'll have to find out," He says and smiles walking in the opposite direction than I have to go. I shake my head and sigh walking towards my car.

I walk past Jake, who was hitting on another girl and scoff to myself. I walk out of the door past a few Glee club members and unlock my car. I check the time and drive down to the ice cream shop, as quickly as I can.


	5. Ice Cream Drama

I park in the back, tie my hair back and put on my ice cream shop apron.

I run inside and unlock the door with my ID card, which also starts my shift.

"Hey, Sam," One of the other cashiers, Cassidy says. "I have to thank you. You joining the Glee Club gives me a few more hours, before I go over to Starbucks. Thanks babe,"

I roll my eyes, and sit on the counter next to her. "Anything for you, darling," I tease back, and she smiles, laughing.

"Great," She groans and I look up. "Jocks, I'm punching out. Good luck babe," She winks and signs her name off the shift sheet, and walks out the back, and I jump lunging for her, and she run out.

"Great," I repeat, with clear unhappiness in my face. The last thing I need is for another group of douchey Jock's to make fun of me for being the 'sexy ice cream girl'.

I look over at them as half of them sit and the other writes into his phone what they all want. The whole football team, including Ryder sit half a foot in front of me. I bite my lip and walk over to the cash register, drumming my fingers on the counter.

"Hey hot stuff," One says as three walk over. I roll my eyes tilting my head, my pony tail falling.

"Can I help you," I ask frustrated.

"Take a deep breath babe," One of the other ones chuckles and let out an angry breath.

"Are you going to order or...?" I ask impatiently. One hands me their phone.

"All of that, and your number," He smirks. I roll my eyes and then start punching in the orders. I ring them up, and the one pays me going to sit down.

I start scooping all of the cones, and cups placing them on a tray. I finish having to use two trays. I place the guys phone on the tray, without my number on the notes tab. I take a deep breath, picking up the tray and walking around the counter to them,

With the mountain of ice cream in front on me,I didn't manage to see a foot sticking out, and I trip. I press my eyes shut, trying to steady myself, when another one of them 'accidentally hits the tray and all of the ice cream hits me in the face, the little glass dishes shattering on the floor, my entire body frozen with melting ice cream, as a shriek escapes my mouth.

I gape and wipe my eyes slowly opening them. Almost all of them look at me cracking up, my blood boils, and my heart races.

"Aw poor little thing,"

"Dayum, who knew someone could look so sexy in an ice cream suit,"

"Does this mean we get out money back?"

"I still want that ice cream!"

"Get us our ice cream!"

"Come on, not our fault you're a klutzy little freak,"

"Lets go, I'm still hungry!"

I shake my head and before I open my mouth to scream another on of them stands up and kisses me.

"Guys," He says as I push him away backing up fearfully. "Guys we payed for ice cream, lets just lick it off her!"

"All of her?"

"No!" I refuse as the one who kissed me, licks my cheek. I take another step back and shake my head.

"Come on, all the girls want to bang the football team!" He smirks I swallow and step back, one of them placing a hand on my back, and licking my neck. I shiver and push him off.

"Guys back off," A single voice says and I look over and see Ryder. My heart pounding, as I beg him with my eyes to make them stop.

"Come on Lynn like you wouldn't tap this," One says gesturing down my body and 'accidentally' brushing my breast. I slap his hand and take another step back, bumping into the one who licked my neck.

"I said back off," He says standing up and walking over to me, tugging me away from them, and I crash into his chest, my hands shaking.

"Aw do you have a sweet spot for her?" He coos touching my cheek but this time instead of me slapping his hand away, Ryder pushes me back and punches him in the face.

"I told you to back off," He growls. He wipes his nose and makes a head motion, all of them leaving.

"Th-thanks," I whisper walking to grab the broom and clean up the glass.

"Hey," He comes after me grabbing a napkin and wiping off my face, and hands. "Are you okay?"

I nod and grab the broom. "Look Ryder, I really appreciate what you did, but if I don't clean this up, I'm going to get fired," I say and then panic. If I got fired thats half of my family's income gone. "A-And I really need this job," I say walking over to it.

"I'll help you,"

"Really?" I ask, slightly shocked. He nods.

"Yeah where could I find a mop?" He smiles. I smile back and hand him the broom.

"I've got it," I say and run into the back grabbing a mob and the amount of shattered cups, replacing them. Ryder got rid of all the glass, and was sweeping the rest of the restaurant area. I start mopping and toss him a towel. He wipes dries the floor behind me, as I mop the whole shop up.

Once we finish I put the cleaning supplies away. "Thanks," I smile softly. "For everything,"

He nods. "They're gross. I wasn't going to let them lick my friend,"

"Your friend?" I ask smiling a bit and grabbing a cup for his ice cream. He points to the mint one and I scoop it handing it to him. He smiles and nods.

"Yeah, we're friends, aren't we?" He raises his eyebrows.

"Its we weren't before we are now," I smile and sit on the counter. "Thanks, I owe you," I sigh.

"What are friends for?" He shrugs. "Are you okay?"

I nod. "Yeah, I just feel the need to boil my face, and neck. But, I'm alright,"

"Good," He smiles and hands me the cup and the spoon. I toss the spoon and wash the cup putting it back in the cubbord. I check the clock and smile.

"Well I can go home," I smile and sign out, locking the front door. "Wait, you came with them didn't you?"

He nods "Yeah why?"

"How do you plan on getting home?" I laugh sightly turning the lights off, him not following.

I walk out the back surprised he didn't figure it out.

"Shit! Sam, wait!" I hear from a distance. He runs over to me. "Could I get a ride?"

"Get it," I chuckle and unlock my car.

He gets in the passengers seat and I start the car. "Where to?"

He smiles and points to the right, and I get onto the main road. I follow his specific directions to the rich side of town.

I gnaw at my lip as we drive down small side streets with bigger homes. Homes 4 times the size of my little shitty green house. I sigh and pull into a driveway with a house, not nearly the size of the rest, but still bigger than mine.

"Thanks," He smiles, and I shake my head.

"No, thank you Ryder. I seriously thought they..." I bite my lip and hope he can fill in the blank he nods.

"I know. I wouldn't let them, trust me," He pats me shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow in History,"

"See you," I smile and wave. He grabs his bag from the back and runs to the door. He unlocks the door, and goes in, giving me another wave as I back out. I smile and wave back.

I drive home, in shock still. Those boys were seriously considering liking all the ice cream off me. Then it hits me. I look down, and realize I'm still covered in ice cream.

I groan and climb in the window to the closet. I take a shower, soaking my clothes and slipping into fresh clothes, brushing all the knots out of my hair.

I sit on my bed thinking about what Ryder did. He protected me, defended me. He said we were friends.

Friends.

I've never really had friends before, and I knew somehow that Ryder wasn't the kind of friend who would fall out on you when you needed them. I smile to myself as I fall asleep.


	6. Duets and New Friends

As the week goes on more solo's and duets are given. Kurt left for New York, and a lot of the members seem pretty down about it. Just about everyone has presented their week's lesson except for Jake, some blonde new girl, Ryder, and myself.

As for Ryder and I's friendship, its been different. We don't talk much. In History we're always partners, and in Study Hall we always share a table. In Glee we always sit next to each other. We don't have much use for words, though. We have this form of communication. I can just look at him, and its like he knows exactly what I'm thinking by the way I look at him. Its strange. Its the same for me though, I know exactly what he's thinking if he looks at me in a certain way with those special brown eyes of his.

Mr. Shue dismisses us after a dance number with Brittany and Sugar. I let out a long sigh and stand up starting to walk out to the hallways.

"Hey Sam, wait up," I turn and see Ryder, but a blonde boy stops too.

"Yes?" The blonde boy says.

"I think he was talking to me," I chuckle slightly.

"Name twins?!" He says and I shrug.

"Your name is Sam?" I ask and he nods. "Name twins,"

"Awesome!" He smiles and high fives me. "See you around, Sam,"

"Anyways," Ryder says awkwardly. "Can we talk?" He asks.

"I have work, can we walk and talk?" I ask and he nods smiling. He walks beside me.

"So in case you haven't noticed tomorrow is Friday..." He says slowly.

"I have," I sighed.

"Would you do a duet with me for the assignment?" He asks and I turn and raise my eyebrows at him.

"You want to do a duet with, _me_?" I ask shocked. He looks at me strangely and nods.

"Uh yeah... We both have the assignment, and our voices would probably sound good together," He shrugs and I pause in the doorway.

"Yeah sure, we can ditch study hall tomorrow, and work on it," I smile. "Any song ideas?"

"Yes I do Ms. Cartwright," He chuckles. "I'll see you tomorrow,"

"Alright," I smile. "See you," I say and walk outside.

"Hey," I hear as I open my car door and turn around to see the blonde girl from Glee who still has to preform too.

"Yes?" I raise my eyebrows.

"If you really want to impress Mr. Shue, you won't preform with that jock, Ryder," She sighs playing with her ponytail. "I'm Kitty by the way," She says.

My first thought it was an incredibly stupid name 'Kitty' is. Then, I get defensive. Who is she to tell me who I can and cannot preform with? And what was wrong with Ryder?

"Well excuse me,_ Kitty_," I spit. "I'm preforming with Ryder, whether you like it or not, I don't care. You can't tell me what to do," I retort. "Sam, by the way,"

Her face softens and then she glares at me, only slightly and as I get in my car I hear soft claps and turn to see Ryder running across the parking lot to Football practice. "Thanks!" He calls over his shoulder, and tossing me a hacky sack with a post-it on it. I catch it and he smiles turning around and chasing his team. It reads.

Txt me bout the duet, k?

Then his number. I chuckle at his spelling and how many times he re-wrote duet, and stick it on my steering wheel, slipping into the seat and driving to the ice cream shop.

Ryder and I spent all of Study Hall running through the small steps in the song he picked. It's not exactly a welcome song, but more about a feeling of belonging which is what we both agreed we felt in Glee club.

The final bell rings, and I grab my bag, walking back to him. "I think we've got this,"

"Me too," He smiles and I give him a high five, our fingers lacing, and staying in the air. We just look at each other, before I look down. "Come on, lets go first," I smile and he nods and we walk to the choir room beside each other.

We sit in our usual seats as everyone files in. I tuck my knees up and he looks at me.

"Sam?"

"Yea?" I turn and look at Ryder.

"Take a deep breath, you've got this," He assures me. I sigh and drop my legs.

"You're right," I nod smiling.

"Alright!" Mr. Shue walks in. "Does anyone have a song for our assignment?" He looks between the four of us.

"We do," Ryder says standing. He walks to the center of the room. "Come on," He encourages me, and everyone turns. I stand up shakily and walk down the steps to him.

"We're going to preform The City by Ed Sheeran," Ryder says.

"How is that a welcome song?" Kitty mutters.

"Because-"

"Because," Ryder looks at me. "Well, it isn't. But its a song about home, a sense of a belonging. And its sort of us saying we feel like we belong here I suppose,"

"Thank you Ryder, Sam," Mr. Shue says. "You have the floor,"

I swallow and look at Ryder nervously. "You've got this," He rubs my back. "You do,"

I nod and we take a few steps back, he gives the band the sheet music and their music starts.

"This city never sleeps, I hear the people walk by when it's late." Ryder sings.

"Sirens bleed through my windowsill, can't close my eyes. Don't control what I'm into," I take over, signing softly, following his simple dance moves.

"This tower is alive. The lights that blind keep me awake, hood up and lace untied, Sleep fills my mind. Don't control what I'm into," Ryder sings shortly after me. I look at him and then we the sing the chorus in sync.

"London calls me a stranger, A traveller. This is now my home, my home. I'm burning on the back street. Stuck here sitting in the backseat. I'm blazing on the street. What I do isn't up to you, if the city never sleeps, Then that makes two," I smile at him completing the dance moves and words with him. We finish the song, everyone applauds.

"Wow! Lets here it for Ryder and Sam!" Mr. Shue claps. "That was a great debut!"

I smile and Ryder hugs me. "Told you, I told you, you could do it," He whispers and I grin.

"Thanks," I say and make my way back to my seat, Ryder behind me. We sit down and Kitty and Jake go and do a duet, where she prances around him, and he sings. I was still too pumped to hear them.

After Mr. Shue talking about us planning out ideas for Sectionals we're dismissed and I walk about behind Marley who keeps praising our performance. I smile and hug her. I walk towards my car and Ryder grabs my hand, tugging me and making me face him.

"Yes?" I chuckle slightly.

"You coming to the game? You know your best friend is the star quarter back," He smiles softly, his eyes hopeful. I bite my lip.

"Ryder," I sigh. "I really wish I could, but-"

"You have work," He finishes. "Your boss can't give you a Friday night off?"

"Its not that Ryder, really," I sigh. "Its-"

"Complicated," He finishes and nods. "Yeah, so I've heard,"

"Hey," I cross my arms. "You don't-"

"Understand-"

"Or-"

"Know the whole story?" He sighs shaking his head. "Okay whatever, have fun at work," He mutters and starts walks off.

"Hey!" I call after him. "Are you mad at me?"

"No, not at all, Sam," He says. "I only helped you with your Glee club performance, and saved your butt, and you can't even take one lousy night off for me?" He shakes his head.

"Ryder," I frown. "You don't understand,"

"Then help me understand," He looks me in the eyes and I look down.

"My family... Its... Its not like yours... I just.. I really..." I bite my lip, actually ashamed to say I have to work. I have to work to get money to pay for our bills, our food, our home. Our home thats a dump compared to Ryder's.

I've never been good at opening up to people, ever. Even though I trust Ryder, its embarrassing. Really, really, embarrassing. I don't want to tell him that if I miss tonight, I might not only loose my job, but my house, the twins happiness, the little respect my mother had for me, everything really.

"You what?" He asks desperately.

"I just have to work. I'm going to be late," I say not ready to tell him.

"Sam!" He calls after me, running over. "Sam, you can tell me anything,"

"I know. I just.. I can't," I shake my head.

"Make an exception, please," He frowns. I sigh.

"Fine," I sigh. "My family isn't like yours, or any of the family's in the Glee club,"

"No family is the same, Sam," He says softly.

"No," I shake my head.

"Sam," He urges me.

"Looks," I sigh. "If I don't work tonight, I might get fired. I've practically cut my shift in half with Glee club, and I need the money,"

"Why?" He chuckles. "Drugs?" He teases. But I roll my eyes and open my car door, angrily. "Hey, hey," He closes. "I was kidding, really. Why?"

"Because if I loose my job, I'm as well as homeless! My mom works at the Lima coffee shop for like 5 hours a day, 3 days a week. I make double than she does. I've always had to work. Since I was 12, I've always had to work. Always. If I don't work, the twins don't get fed, we loose the house, then what? All because I came to a football game? I can't Ryder! I just can't," I whispers fighting tears. He frowns and hugs me.

"What about your Dad?" He asks softly.

"He left when I was 9, just packed up and left," I whisper. He rubs my back and nods.

"The twins?" He asks again.

"My little brother and sister. Maddy and Jack. They're 7. Th-they never met our excuse for a father," I explain further. He nods and sighs.

"Get to work then," He smiles and pats the top of my head.

"Really? You're not mad?" I sniffle wiping my dry face, just to check. He nods then shakes his head.

"I think it sucks that you _have_ to work, and you cant have some fun.. But, I'm not going to keep you from your family income," He shrugs. "I'll come in late, and I expect to see your face," He smiles and runs back into the building.

I smile to myself, and start to get into my car when I hear a 'hmph' noise. I pause and look up and see Kitty. "Trying to get the guy with a sob story?"

I roll my eyes. "I wouldn't make that up, you eavesdropping, freak," I spit. "Not that its any of your business I'm not looking for a boyfriend,"

"Right," She scoffs. "Thats why you did a duet with him, and I practically always see you with him, right?"

"We're friends Kitty. Don't you have any?" I roll my eyes.

"Sassy. Alright." She smirks. "Have fun at work, poor girl," She says and struts off to her Cheerio friends. I frown and close my car door, driving off to work.

She doesn't know me. She doesn't get the right to judge me, right? She can do whatever she wants, I suppose. But she doesn't get to know me, the real me, so she can't judge me.

I smile to myself and go inside for my long grave night shift, a smirk on my face.

Kitty can't touch me.


	7. Not All Families Are The Same (Part One)

Its been a few weeks since Ryder and I's duet. We've become pretty close. He comes to the ice cream shop and practically gives me a play-by-play of the whole game, though I dont understand most of it half the time, its his way of making it seem like his closest friend was at his game. Plus, it takes my mind off of all the drama in the ice cream shop after football games.

In Glee we've been working hard for sectionals, but they also recently announced that Arite and Finn will be directing the fall music, Grease. Ryder says he wants to audition for Danny Zuko, and that I should audition for Sandy, but I already have so much on my plate. Plus, one of my other new friends, Marley wants the part, and I couldn't steal it from her, not matter how hard Ryder pushes it.

I end my shift at the ice cream shop early. I have a history project to work on with Ryder. He wanted to work on it all of today, Saturday, but I told him I could take Saturday and Sunday afternoon off instead.

I walk into the bathroom, and change out of my work uniform, and fix my hair and makeup. I walk back to my car, and drive to Ryder's, still in complete awe of the homes in the area he lives in. I park in his driveway and take a deep breath. I grab my school bag, and walk to the door, ringing the bell.

I run my fingers through my hair as the door opens. I drop my hand and look up, my eyes meeting a pretty woman. She smiles and steps aside from the door, motioning for me to come in.

"You must be Sam," She says with a smile. I nod and step in.

"You must be Mrs. Lynn," I smiles. "Its nice to meet you,"

"Mom who's at the door?" Ryder asks as he comes down step ruffling his hair. "Sam," He grins.

"Hey," I smile and his Mom looks between us, an amused look on her face.

"Have fun you two," She says walking away.

"Doubtful," Ryder mutters than smiles at me. "I mean it is history,"

I nod and he pulls me up the steps to his room. Its slightly messy, but he tidied the bed up, and the floor was clear, and it smelled just like all of Ryder's sweatshirts.

He sits on his bed, and grab his books, looking up at me. He smiles and pats the spot across from him. "Come on," He chuckles.

I sit in front of him, pulling out my history book, notebook, and notes. "Alright," I say and cross my legs tucking my long hair behind my ear. "We can each read the project suggestions, and then we'll share ideas, okay?"

"Yep," He smiles and opens his sheet. I smile and pick up my packet, my hair falling back in my face.

I read over the directions, and suggestions, biting the end of my pen. I put a little star by something I think Ryder and I could easily do, and look up at him, and he's still reading, so I stay quiet and study his room. I look at the clock and sigh. I start to memorize every detail of the room, and look back at the clock, and realize it's been 10 minutes.

"Ryder?" I whisper and he looks up at me, his cheeks tinted slightly red.

"S-Sorry," He says. "I'm almost done,"

"Are you okay?" I ask. "Its practically been 15 minutes,"

"Sam," He rubs his face, looking frustrated.

"Sorry I didn't mean to-"

"I have dyslexia," He says quickly. "It takes me forever to read, and... I'm sorry,"

"Hey, stop," I shake my head putting my hand on his shoulder. "Its okay. It don't care, take as long as you need to read okay?"

"It's so embarrassing, Sam! You've been done for 15 minutes, and I'm just starting the last paragraph," He half shouts.

"Ryder-"

"Don't tell me its okay, and it doesn't matter because it does! It does matter! How am I supposed to provide for a family one day if I can't even read a sheet of paper," He growls as he throws it.

I bite my lip and look at my lap, scooting backwards. "Ryder please," I whisper.

"I'm sorry," He says and reaches for my hand. "I didn't mean to get so upset,"

"Its okay," I say and look up. "Really, I can read this to you, and help you in study hall,"

"Y-You'd do that for me?" He asks shocked and I nod.

"You're my best friend, of course," I smile and pick up my paper, I take a deep breath and read through the sheet for him.

"I was thinking we could make a power point on the holocaust, it'll probably be easier than a speech or," I look back at the sheet. "Or a dance,"

He nods. "But-"

"I can help you memorize the lines, I promise," I smile softly. "Now come on open your notebook, we've got a project to ace,"

"You're the best," He says and hugs me. "Thank you,"

"Of course," I smile and tie my hair into a messy bun as we get to work.

"Its been hours," I groan from an awkward position of my legs on the bed, my elbows on the carpet, and my hands writing out our power point slides in my notebook, I groan and roll over so I'm facing the ceiling. "I can't. I'm so done," I mumble as I throw my notebook.

Ryder chuckles and tugs on my legs pulling me back onto the bed. "Deep breath," He says and hands me a pretzel which I gladly take and eat.

"Thanks," I chuckle sighing. "You can come over to my place tomorrow, and I can use my laptop, is that okay?"

"Sounds good. I can meet these twins you're always talking about," He smiles. I nod chuckling, as my stomach growls.

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" He offers looking me over. I knew I must look like crap, my hair in a messy bun, pieces everywhere, and after rubbing at my eyes, my makeup surely gone or smudged.

"I'd love too," I smile. "Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure, just through there," He points to a door on the wall. I smile an stand up, closing the door.

I groan at my appearance, and wipe under my eyes. I turn the water on and wipe the rest of my smeared makeup off, and then put my hair in a more presentable bun. I shake my head at myself.

I walk into his room and he shakes his head at me. "You look fine, Sam,"

"Stop," I sigh and sit next to him.

"Ryder! Are you and your friend going to stop working so hard and eat?" His mom calls and Ryder chuckles standing up and I follow him my long sleeves falling past my fingertips.

I sit next to Ryder, crossing my legs elegantly.

"Mom," Ryder says and she looks at him as she gives us her spaghetti and meatballs.

"Yes honey?" She smiles sitting next to Ryder's Dad.

"Tell Sam she looks fine," He smirk and I turn and glare at him, my cheeks tinted pink.

"Sam, darling, you look perfectly lovely," She smiles and looks at Ryder funny and starts eating. I slap his arm as she starts talking to Mr. Lynn.

"Jerk," I mutter eating slowly. He smiles laughing.

"Well excuse me," He chuckles.

After dinner, I grab my things and Ryder walks me to my car.

"So I'll see you tomorrow at 4, at your place, right?" He smiles and I nod.

"Call me when you're here, don't come to the door," I whisper as I hug him.

"Alright," He nods and walks inside.

I drive home, jumping in the window and falling asleep. Tomorrow was going to be different, and definitely special.


	8. Not All Families Are The Same (Part Two)

I rushed home from a busy work day. I take the fastest shower I've ever taken, and brush my hair out, blow drying it. I put on a dark purple oversized knit sweater, and light wash jeans.

I place my laptop on my bed, and open powerpoint. I put all my books and notes on the bed, and open the window. I peer down the street not seeing Ryder's car yet. I slide my phone into my back pocket and walk into the kitchen grabbing a few soda's, and a bag of Cheeto's, while checking on Jack and Maddy, and going back into my room, when my phone starts buzzing. I pull it out and tap answer.

"Hello?" I answer pushing my long bangs back.

"Hey I'm pulling into your driveway," Ryder responds and she runs to the window popping it open.

"I'll be right out," I say softly and climb out the window, landing in the bushes, and slowly walking to his car.

"Hey," I smile rocking back and forth on my toes.

"Hey," He steps out and hugs me. "Ready to work?"

"Always," I chuckle and pull him to the window. I stand on the rock, pushing the window open more, and sliding in one leg at a time and landing carefully.

I walk over to my bed, casually waiting for Ryder.

He looks at me strangely through the window, and tosses his backpack into my room, and carefully into my room, hitting his head a bit. "Ouch," He rubs the spot.

"Sorry," I chuckle softly and lay down on my stomach sliding the laptop to the end of my bed.

"Do you not have a door?" He asks chuckling.

"No, my moms home," I sigh and shrug. "And this is a closet."

He doesn't say anything but lays beside me, and for some reason I get butterflies. I've been trying not to develop feelings for him, but it gets harder every time we hang out. He lays his head on my shoulder and groans.

"I'm too tired to work," He complains.

"We didn't even start," I chuckle softly and grab his notebook and start typing.

"But I don't want to work," He whimpers and I look at him, our faces dangerously close. I shiver and look into his soft brown eyes, our noses almost touching.

"Just for a little," I whisper, swallowing nervously. He looks over my face, and I can feel the heat rise in my cheeks.

"Alright," He says and starts reading me the lines slowly, and I type them up.

"See?" I smile at him. "This presentation will be easy, you've got it down already."

He nods. "Well I have an excellent partner,"

I roll my eyes making a few more new slides and putting our information on them, while Ryder gives me the facts. We finish in a remarkable amount of time. I proof read and save it to my flash drive, placing my flash drive back in my pencil case. I email the project to Ryder, just in case and close my laptop, rolling onto my back, with a long huff.

"I hate working," I mutter rubbing my face.

"Welcome to my side," He chuckles and rolls over the way I did, as the twins start pounding on the door.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy!" They scream and I smile walking to the door. They bolt in, clinging to my legs, bouncing.

"Yes?" I smile and they look up seeing Ryder and squeal.

"Who's that?" "Yeah who's that?" "Who's that Sammy is he your boyfriend?" "Sammy is he your new friend!"

I laugh at how hyper they are and sit next to Ryder, as they crawl into my lap, half of Maddy on Ryder's lap. Maddy turns and looks at him.

"Hello!" She giggles poking his nose. I smile and kiss he cheek.

"Maddy, Jack this is my friend Ryder," I say as I tickle Jack's side.

"He's your prince and you're the Princess!" Maddy claps and I shake my head.

"No Maddy, he's just my friend," I say a twinge of sadness in my voice, and some in Ryder's eyes which makes me confused.

"Hello," Jack waves at him and Ryder smiles.

"Hello," He waves and Maddy squeals and Jack giggles at her squeal.

"JACK!" Maddy screams giggling as she tickles him. Jack screams with laughter and tickles her.

"MADDY!" He squeals as she shrieks with laughter.

"Enough with the shouting!" I hear and look up, seeing Mom. She looks at the four of us, mouth agape. My jaw drops, and I can feel my face pale.

"Well, well, well," She crosses her arms slowly walking over to us, and my grip on Jack tightens, making him whimper.

"W-We agreed you wouldn't come in my room anymore, Mom," I whispers grinding my teeth. She shrugs and chuckles.

"Honey I do what I want," She walks over and reaches her hand out tracing Ryder's jaw, and he looks at her confused. "Who's this?"

"R-Ryder," I whisper and take a deep breath. "He's my friend from school, and we were working on a project,"

"Oh really?" She takes another step playing with Maddy's pigtail braid, who screams and runs out, Jack following, but peeking around the wall.

"Really," I say and look up her, sitting on my hands trying to hide how badly they were shaking. I could tell she'd been drinking, and she scared me when she did. She got sort of crazy, really crazy.

"So when's this coming off," She tugs on my sweater. "I know how you play,"

"What?" I gasp slapping her hand away.

"You know," She smirks her hand trailing up my thigh. "When do the clothes come off school?" She makes finger quotes around 'school'.

"Mom," I shake my head. "Get out, we need to work,"

"Excuse me?" She chuckles. "I'm saving you from heart break, you little slut!"

"Mom!" I gasp and bite lip gently. "Stop it!"

"What happened to you Samantha?!" She screams. "You used to be sweet and innocent now you're sneaking boys in!

"For school!" I retort. "Please! Leave me alone!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" She snap and raises her hand connecting it with my cheek, hard. I gasp my jaw dropping and my hand flies to the now red, stinging spot.

She smirks and storms off, and I sit there a few tears falling from my eyes, my mouth still open, my hand on my cheek.

"Sam-"

"C-can you put the twins down for a nap please?" I whisper.

Ryder looks me over and nods and stands up walking into their room, closing the door to mine. I can't bring myself to move but I hear their bed springs, and their door close. I hear them refuse to sleep and Ryder sing to them softly, then I don't hear anything, its silent.

I stayed in the same position, shocked. My mother slapped me. She'd never laid a hand on an of us before, ever. She also had some thought that I'm some crazy prostitute which I don't understand considering I've never even had a boyfriend before.

I hear the door open and close and I look up and meet Ryder's eyes, then look down quickly. He sits down next to me, and places his hand on mine, then slowly tugs it off.

"Ouch," He says and gently runs his thumb over the hand print. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," I whisper and sniffle.

"Hey," He puts his finger under my chin, and makes me look at him. "What did she think she was taking about?"

"I don't know," I whimper. "I don't know why she'd think I'm a slut. Y-You're the first boy I haven't punched in the face and told so leave me alone... I've never had a boyfriend, o-or even brought friends home. Ever."

He looks at me with sad eyes and sighs. "I'm sorry,"

I shrug. "Maybe you should go," I say my voice cracking.

"No," He says and grabs both my hands. "I'm not leaving unless I know you're okay,"

"I'm fine," I say quickly.

"No," He sighs shaking his head. "You're not,"

I sigh and bite my lip not looking at his face, my heart already leaping in my chest at his hands on mine.

"You said you've never had a boyfriend," He says and I nod. "That's sort of shocking. How could some one so pretty and kind not ever have a boyfriend?"

"I've been asked, and it's not like I haven't wanted one," I explain. "But my focus has always been on working to keep Jack and Maddy happy, and safe. I haven't had time for a social life, and most boys want to wait until after I've finished work and my homework to be with somone they like..."

He nods and sighs. "Have you ever done anything to make_ you_ happy?"

"I joined Glee Club," I say softly, and he smiles pulls me into a hug.

"Have you ever been kissed?" He asks slowly as if he was unsure if he should ask or not.

"Yeah," I nod. "It was at homecoming last year... I had to work for the ice cream shop, and they were catering, and I had to work that night seeing I didn't want to go anyways, but I did get asked. It was the last dance, and he walked over and asked me to dance with him, and considering I had to dress for the theme of the dance, my boss just about pushed me to dance with him. I did and it was really romantic, and he kisses me, and then I went back to work, and then he didn't talk to me again,"

"Thats horrible," He chuckles softly and I nod smiling.

"He was a jerk, and I didn't like him much anyways," I sigh.

"There," He smiles. "Now I can go."

"What? Why?" I ask confused.

"Because you're smiling and I know you're okay," He says looking me in the eyes. "But I won't go if you don't want me too,"

"Thank you," I say and hug him tightly. "Thank you for caring about me, and being my friend,"

"Of course," He says and hugs me back just as tightly, rubbing my back. "You're welcome,"

I smile and take a deep breath, my face in his neck. He smelled amazing- stop it Sam.

I vowed never to love because I don't want to go through the heartbreak my mom did, and still is.

He presses kiss to the top of my head and smiles softly at me. "I better get home for dinner. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

I nod and smile and hug him one more time. "Yeah. See you tomorrow," I sigh and he kisses my cheek.

"Bye, Sam," He waves and climbs out the window, and I wave back, my heart fluttering.

I close the window and scream into my pillow, pulling at my hair angrily. I couldn't have feelings for him. It's not right, we're just friends. Friend's, friend's friend's, and that was all I wanted and needed, right?


	9. Surprises

I sit in Study Hall next Ryder, as always. My legs sit crossed elegantly as I tap my pencil on my textbook, unfocused. Ryder works quietly next to me on his math problems, chewing his lip with determination. I can't help but notice how his hair falls perfectly over and into his eyes in just the right way. I look away as he turns to look at me.

"Sam,"

"Yeah?" I turn to him hoping my cheeks weren't as red as they felt.

"Are you okay?" He asks softly, sweetly.

"Yeah," I nod. "Just a little distracted,"

He closes his textbook and looks at me. "Distracted? What's on your mind?"

"A lot," I sigh and close mine. "Sectionals is this weekend, work. We have the homecoming number, I have tests, I have to work," I rub my face. "I'm just overwhelmed,"

He nods and rubs my shoulder, causing me to let out a long sigh of relief. "Take a deep breath," He says and I do as told. "Better?"

"Much," I nod. "Thanks,"

"Anytime," He says. "I have another idea,"

"Oh jeez," I tease. "What is it?"

"Give me your phone," He says and I raise my eyebrows confused and he holds out his hand, and I grab my phone sliding it into his hand.

He grins and unlocks it and I wait eagerly for him, to tell me what we're doing when he put my phone in front of us, the camera on.

"Silly pictures ready go!" He says and starts clicking the take picture button.

I gape and then giggle and look at his face on the phone his face different, funny, and adorable in every new picture. I start making faces with him, giggling and then I kiss his cheek, while giggling and he kisses my cheek and taking the pictues. I smile and rest my head on his shoulder.

"Cute," He smiles and takes a final picture. "Feel better?"

"Much," I say again and hug him tightly. "Thanks,"

The bell rings and he grabs my hand, lacing our fingers. I don't question it, but walk down the hall with him hand in hand. A few people stop and stare at us, but I don't even care.

"I can't believe he'd pick her," One of the head cheerleaders whispers not so quietly.

"Seriously, he'd the hottest guys in school and he picks her?" The one beside her snaps.

"Its disgusting. The social spectrum means nothing," The first one says again.

"She's such a freak," The second one chuckles and then Ryder stops.

"Ryder," I say softly and he walks over to them.

"If you have something to say, say it to my face. Sam is anything but a freak, if anyone's a freak is you two little sluts in those short flimsy skirts. Back the hell off," He snaps and they both get pale, but scoff and storm off.

I stand their my mouth agape. Ryder walks over and grabs my hand again, he pulls me down a stray hallway and I look at him confused.

"We have Glee?" I say confused. He stops when we're alone and hugs me tightly.

"I'm sorry," He mumbles into my shoulder.

"For what?" I ask rubbing his back gently.

"I just thought it'd be nice you know? To hold hands, to feel close to someone," He runs his fingers through his hair. "I didn't mean for them to call you names,"

"I don't mind," I smile. "Don't worry about it, really," I kiss his cheek and grab his hand. "Come on, we're going to be late,"

He smiles and squeezes my hand as we walk into the choir room.

"Hold up," Kitty struts over. "What is this?" She snaps at Ryder and I, our fingers still laced.

"Get over it," Marley says sitting next to me, and lacing our fingers. "Problem?"

She glares at us and walks to the other side of the class room, sitting her arms crossed, her eyes locked with mine. Ryder squeezes my hand and then drops it. I sigh and tuck my knees up to my chest, as Mr. Shue talks about the homecoming number.

"We're going to do Demi Lovato's Heart Attack!" He says and hald the class cheers. "I'm sure the student body will love it, and it has some great dance areas for you dancers," He smiles.

"Who gets the solo Mr. Shue?" Tina asks and he sighs.

"I thought about this a lot, and it was a really hard to decision but I think I'm going to have to give it to Sammy," He says. We decided it was easier to call me Sammy in here so they didn't get me and Sam mixed up.

My jaw drop and everyone looks at me. "M-me? Are you sure?"

He nods and hands out the sheet music and choreography notes. "Definitely, its one of our best numbers and you've earned it,"

I grin and a everyone cheers.

"Lets go to the auditorium we have a lot of work to do," He says and I stand up grinning.

I start following everyone out, and Ryder side hugs me. "You're going to great,"

I smile. "I love this song its so perfect for how I feel about love,"

He smiles and Marley hugs me. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," I smile and hug her back.

Mr. Shue starts shouting out who stands where and I stand center stage, all of our back turned. Brittany starts out with the muffled part an I take a deep breath.

It's been the rest of the week and now we're standing back stage out costumes and make up on. All the girls have on sparkly silver tank tops, with black jeans and high heel biker like boots. I look around check my reflection as Marley finished curling my hair.

I go over the choreography in my head a few times and do vocal warm ups with every one else. Mr. Figgins starts talking about some school drama and Ryder gives me a side hug. "You'll do great,"

"Th-"

"Places!" Mr. Shue starts and we run to our spots. The music starts and Brittany sings her part and we all jump and turn around and I tug my mic to my lips.

"Never put my love out on the line. Never said yes to the right guy. Never had trouble getting what I want, But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough. When I don't care. I can play 'em like a Ken doll. Won't wash my hair. Then make 'em bounce like a basketball," I start with the first verse, matching all the right dance moves and adding all the emotion I can. "But you make me wanna act like a girl. Paint my nails and wear high heels. Yes you, make me so nervous. That I just can't hold your hand," I sing and then we all burst into the chorus.

We dance in sync the lyrics leaving my mouth perfectly on time perfectly in tune. We all finish, out of breath back to our beginning positions, and all the students on the bleachers stand up and cheer, loudly. Ryder wraps his arm around me, squeezing me from one side, and Marley on the other. We all walk back stage and Tina and Blaine hug me.

"That was incredible," Tina grins.

"Thanks," I smile and hug her tightly.

"Really, for your first solo, that was fantastic!" Blaine hugs me next and I grin.

"Thank you," I smile and everyone start chanting my name.

"That was amazing!" Mr. Shue grins.

"Lets all go for ice cream, on me!" Sugar pops her gum and I frown.

"I don't like ice cream," Ryder says quickly and everyone gasps.

"Its fine lets just go to bread stix!" Sugar grins and we all change back into our street clothes and I follow Ryder to his car. I sit in the front, Jake and Marley in the back.

"You were great," Jake says nudging me.

"Thanks," I smile my cheeks red from all the compliments. I cross my legs, and adjust my skirt.

Ryder drives us there and parks and we meet the rest of the Glee Club inside, and sit at a massive table.

Ryder sits to my right, and Marley to my left. Next to Marley was Jake, then Kitty. After Kitty came Unique, Sugar, Joe, Brittany, Sam, Blaine, Tina, and then Artie, and of course Finn, and Mr. Shue.

A few people give speeches through out our meal, and Mr. Shue announces that Finn is taking over for a while, while he does something for the Show Choir board.

Ryder grabs my hand again and smiles at me as we're all given dessert. I share a piece of chocolate cake with Ryder and after loads of talking and laughing we all slowly disband. Ryder, Blaine, Sam, Brittany, Marley and I are the last to be leaving. We al hug and and Marley and I get it Ryder's car.

He drives up back to school so that Marley could get her car. I give her a final hug and get back in Ryder's car. He picked me up this morning he said he wanted to show me something after our performance and I agreed.

"Where too?" I ask buckling up.

"Its a surprise," He says smiling and driving off. I sigh and rub my eyes.

"I'm tired," I whine. He chuckles and grabs my hand, which has gotten more normal.

We've held hands practically all week, and as cheesy it may sound our hands fit together like two puzzle pieces, like two bricks in a path, like peanut butter and jelly. It always made me smile, and I think that's why he does it.

He drives to the forest preserve and I give him a strange look.

"You want us to go for a walk?" I groan and get out of the car anyways. "If I drop to the ground of exhaustion I blame you,"

He chuckles and rolls his eyes. "Come on," He says grabbing my hand and walking me into the pitch black forest.

I hate the dark, it's always sort of scared me. I'm not sure why, its always seemed childish to me. I've always blamed my Dad. He left in the middle of the night. I ran out into the dark street begging him to come home, but he just kissed me head and drove off. I didn't sleep, and now the dark scares me.

I look up and see a small campfire with little white christmas lights strung around. He brings me over and we sit on a log in front of the campfire. I shiver a bit and he wraps his arm around me and gives me his hoodie.

"Thanks," I smile and lean on him, closing my eyes.

"Sam?" He says softly and I look up at him.

"Yeah?" I respond.

"Can I ask you something?" He asks his voice shaky, and nervousness clear in his eyes.

"Of course, anything," I sit up and look at his face, the light from the fire illuminating him and making my heart race.

"Well," He clears his throat. "We hang out a lot, and you mean a lot to me. I love when we hug, and this week every time we held hands I couldn't stop smiling. You're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and honestly I get so tongue tied around you, and I always think I'm going to mess up our friendship... M-My point is... I like you Sam. I like you a lot. I think I'm falling in love with you, but I know you said you'd never let yourself fall in love because of your parents, and that you wouldn't have much time for a boyfriend anyways... B-But I don't care. I'd wait up all night to talk to you, and wake up early every morning to remind you how much care about you, and get coffee with you, or anything you want. What I'm trying to say is..." He takes a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

My heart races. My mind says no. Its a trap he's going to hurt you. Yet, somehow I know. I just know that he won't hurt me. That us being together is right, that'd we could make it in the long run. That he'd never just abandon me.

I smile my eyes tear and nod. "Of course I will," I smile and kiss his cheek. He smiles and hugs me.

"Really?" He breaths hugging me tightly. "Are you sure? I don't want you to feel pressured or-"

I shake my head chuckling. "I'm sure, Ryder. Really."

He smiles and puts his hands on my cheeks, tucking my hair behind my ear. He looks into my eyes and my right hand finds its way to the top of his. "You are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, Sam," He says and I smile.

"You are the sweetest boy I've ever met, Ryder," I whisper as he slowly leans closer to me.

"I think I'm falling in love with you," He says leaning closer.

"I know I'm falling in love with you," I respond.

"Good," He smiles and gently presses his lips to mine.

It's not a normal kiss. Its the kind of kiss they have in movies, and books. The kiss where time stops, and fireworks explode and sparks fly everywhere. The kind of kiss where you tingle, and you never want it to end. Ever.

He pulls back breathlessly. "Wow,"

"Wow," I manage to say back and peck his cheek.

"Can I escort a pretty girl home?" He asks.

"You better or I'd have to walk," I chuckle and he stands up and I follow him back to the car, his around my waist the whole time.

He drives home and I don't say anything, my mind still fuzzy, my fingers on my lips. He pulls into my driveway and parks.

"I'll see you tomorrow," He says simply.

"What?" I look at him. "I have work,"

"I know," He smiles. "I'll come to your shift and help you out, and then we're going out for out first date,"

I smile and sighs. "To where?"

"No where special, just to the park is all," He smiles. "A picnic,"

"Sounds perfect," I smile and he kisses me quickly and cutely.

"Sleep well, Sam," He says as I get out of the car.

"I will. Good night Ryder," I smile and blow him a kiss dashing to my window, and climbing in, and waving to him as he leaves.

I kick off my shoes and don't bother to to change, just get right into bed. I smile to myself and curl up cuddling with my pillow. Ryder is the one person I've ever opened up too, and he didn't abandon me, he fell in love with me.

I smile to myself. I'm so lucky. I start to fall asleep imagining just sitting there on the log with him, protected in his arms when I remember he gave me his hoodie. I smell it grinning. His cologne was amazing.

I squeal softly and fall asleep cuddling his sweatshirt, the happiest I've ever been my entire life.


	10. Attack Of The Killer Fingers

I drum my fingers on the counter. It's 11:30 in the morning and people were already coming in for ice cream. It's ridiculous.

I sigh and finish scooping the little kids cone and his mother pays me, and they sit down. I look down at myself, and bite my lip. I tried extra hard to look good today.

I put on an oversized gray, long sleeved top, ripped shorts, and sneaker wedges. I made sure my wavy hair was tame, and that my face looked presentable with the least amount of make up I could manage. I hear the bell over the door jingle and look up.

I smile instantly when I see Ryder, and he smiles back. He walks over to the counter and I check the clock.

"Ryder I can't do anything for another hour or so," I sighs and he shrugs.

"Thats fine, its just another hour with you," He smiles leaning on the counter. "Double scoop of mint chocolate chip please,"

I blush and smile scooping his ice cream, and sliding his money into the register. He kisses my cheek and leans on the counter eating his ice cream.

A few more people come in and leave and I check the clock. My shift ends in 20 minutes and the next person isn't here yet. I check the shift guide and the next worker should be Luke, a college drop out student, who is never on time.

I sigh and sit on the counter, looking at Ryder who was sitting at a table working on a some History homework. I walk over and sit beside him. "Hey," I nudge him.

"Hey," He says and looks up at me, dropping his pencil, frustration clear in his face.

"Want some help?" I ask reading over the worksheet I had already finished.

He frowns and nods. "Yeah, I can't wrap my head around this,"

"Alright so-" I look up. "Be right back," I kiss his cheek and run behind the counter apologizing to the customer.

"Not only are you the ice cream girl but you help the customers with homework?" The woman asks as I scoop her little girls ice cream.

I smile and shake my head, putting some sprinkles and fudge on top. "He's sort of a special case,"

"Special case?" She asks pointing to the ice cream she wants. I nod and scoop hers into a cup.

"He's my boyfriend, and he's dyslexic," I explain. "He wanted to take me on a picnic but the next shift worker isn't here yet," I sighs tapping the cash register's keys.

"That's really sweet," She smiles and pays. I nod and hand her a rescript.

"Have a nice day," I smile at her and she nods.

"You two, both of you," She waves to Ryder and leaves with her happy daughter.

I sighs and hop over the counter sitting next to him. "She thinks we're cute,"

He smiles. "I think you're cute,"

I blush and roll my eyes. "Where were we?"

"Third paragraph," He says tugging on his hair.

I gently rub his back as I read through the article, highlighting important things. I pause and hand him his pencil reading the questions, and him writing the answer easily. I lean my head on his shoulder as Luke finally walks in.

"Took you long enough," I mutter. He rolls his eyes.

"I'm here aren't I?" He scoffs and signs the sheet. I walk over to sign out and see he put the time he should have been here.

"No," I snap. "Fix this! I'm tired of covering for you!"

"Excuse me?" He steps towards me, and I step against the wall.

"Put down the right time, this isn't right!" I whisper.

"Why do you need the money, Princess?" He snickers. "For a new car, baby?"

"I do need the money, and if you don't change it I will," I threaten trying to push him off me.

"Are you threatening me?" He slams his fist against the wall. I wince and hear Ryder come over.

"Yes!" I try to push him off. He slams me against the wall.

"No you will not!" He growls and Ryder tugs him off.

"Back off!" Ryder snaps and Luke falls to the ground.

I grab a sharpie and put the right time on the clock, and am suddenly grateful for the security camera. I slip a note into our boss's office and start to leave when Luke grabs my arm.

"I'll get you Princess, next time when lover boy isn't around," He growls pushing me back.

"I've seen enough," Ryder jumps the counter and pulls Luke away from me.

"Touch her again," Ryder growls. "I dare you,"

"Ryder," I grab his arm. "It's fine, lets just go,"

Ryder glares at Luke and grabs my hand walking out the back with me.

"To the park?" I ask him. He nods and grabs a picnic basket from his car, and rejoins me, taking my hand.

"Is he always like that?" He asks and I shake my head.

"Not usually," I answer. "I was just sick of him pushing me around like that."

"If he ever lays a hand on you Sam I swear-"

"Don't worry about it Ryder, I can handle myself," I assure him.

"I worry about you Sam," He sighs and wraps his arm around me. "Lets focus on the happy, okay?"

"Yes, please," I smile and hug him.

We walk across town to the park, and Ryder puts his dark blue blanket under a tree and sits down. I sit down beside him me legs crossed pretzel style. I lean back on my hands, and sigh. The wind blew gently and the air was slightly cool. Ryder smiles and looks at me.

"I brought us lunch," He says softly.

"Really?" I raise my eyebrows and tuck my hair behind my ear. "I thought that was an elephant in the basket."

He chuckles and kisses my cheek opening the basket. He pulls out two sandwiches and a bag of Cheetos and some raspberries. I smile and reach for the raspberries.

"These are my favorite," I smile eating a few. He chuckles and pulls out some cupcakes.

"I figured you wouldn't want ice cream," He laughs softly and I nod.

"Never again," I chuckle and reach for a sandwich and smile. "Did you make these?"

"My mom did, I didn't want to kill you," He smiles and I laugh softly and eat the sandwich and he does the same.

After we eat, he lays down looking at the clouds as the some orange leaves fall beside his. I lay down next to him, and he wraps his arm around me, pulling me closer to him. I smile and lay my head on his shoulder.

"This is perfect," He says and I nod.

"You were right," I nod.

"About?" He asks softly, playing with my hair.

"That I need to do more things for me," I whisper and I can feel him nod.

"Well, you do," He smiles and sits up, me on his lap. He presses his lips to my ear. "You always thought about everyone else first, I think its time you think of you first," He whispers into my ear. I nod.

"I know," I sigh and kiss his cheek. "But I can't quit my job."

"I know," He says and wraps his arms tighter around me. "Guess what?"

"What?" I smile and turn towards him.

"TICKLE TIME!" He screams and starts tickling.

"No! Attack of the killer fingers! Oh my god stop!" I scream with laughter.

He smiles and keeps tickling me, and I keep laughing, clutching my stomach, gasping for air. He stops and as I pant he presses his lips to mine, and pulls me back onto his lap, hugging me tightly.

I smile and wrap my arms around his torso. "We have sectional rehearsal in an hour, and sectionals tomorrow," I say standing up. He stands up next to me, and presses his lips gently to mine, and before I can melt he pulls back.

"Come on then," He packs up our little picnic and starts to walk back to our cars. "I sort of walked here," He says finally.

"So you need a ride," I chuckle and he nods. I unlock the car and slide into the drivers seat, and he puts the picnic stuff in the trunk, and sits beside me.

"Are you nervous?" He asks and I nod.

"Thats a huge crowd..." I mumble. He squeezes my hand.

"We'll be great," He says and I nod.

"I really hope so," I sigh.

For our sectionals performance Ryder and I get to sing the ballad, Mr. Shue liked out Ed Sheeran song, and decided we'd do good for a big competition. Ryder and I perform first with Simple Minds, Don't You, known from the breakfast club. Then for the second two songs we'll all be singing Radioactive by Imagine Dragons, and finishing with Superchick's Alive. Its a perfect sort of rock and roll performance.

and finishing withIt's a pretty secure set, and we've all got it down. I drive and park in one of the front spots. I go into my trunk and grab the dress we're wearing, for today's dress rehearsal. The girls get knee length teal dresses with thin black straps, and black fluffy material under the skirts to make them puff up, the top of the dress has small black sparkly swirls. They're pretty beautiful, and we all have to wear black heels.

"Ready?" Ryder asks closing the trunk and I nod and he wraps his arm around me, and we walk into the auditorium together.

"There you are!" Marley runs over. "I thought you bailed,"

"Never," I smile.

"I'm going to get read see you later, Sam," He kisses my cheek, and my cheeks get red. Marley raises an eyebrow and smiles.

"You and Ryder?" She asks and I nod blushing.

"Yeah," I smile and she hugs me.

We walk back stage and I change into my dress, and Marley does my hair, and Sugar does my makeup.

We all walk onto stage.

"Alright guys, from the top," Finn grins.


End file.
